


that one time some dudes blew up rhode island

by lilritz



Category: Lunch Club, SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, Head Crabs, Murder, anime cat girls, missiles, robot hotties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilritz/pseuds/lilritz
Summary: hot anime bitches, roombas, and a whole lot of nonsense.
Relationships: co-op gas station X roomba
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	that one time some dudes blew up rhode island

Chhorlie is shiwering one day and then he poof!! He is roomba !11!! 

“Uwu water it is twoo hawt!! My hot and sexy and sexy robot body cannot handle this!!!”

Charl scream, and shattered the fwuking window in the bathroom.

“Hwelp mwe!!! Uwu”

Chair shouts from in showr 

And all of a suddened the door to the baffrom explode!!! and the shower curtain is ripped to the shreds, revealing chari s Robo body!!

Standing in front of the shower is scooper

“AAAAAAAAA YOUR HOT BODY IS TOOMWUCH FOR ME!!!1!1!” the blondierte shwouts. 

On sight of seeing chairles voluptuous shiny and hot and hot robot body cwoopies tung roll out of mouth, jaw drops to floor, and spit is covering da ground he scoop up his jaw and pushes it back in place before falling over, clcoopee yelps: 

“AWOOOGA”

“owo what’s this??

Chairlio says as he try zoom out of shower.

comwomps body lays on the ground, body covered in rainbow and glitter blood and he back in shards of glass. 

“uh oh, did I do that?” He looks down at the blonde miscreant.

Chwalie laughs and sucks up the whole bathroom as he roomba, and creates a small black hile! He balance cwopp on his back, and zoom out of bathroom before it is devoursed. 

table man runs from the hallway, and halts to a stop in front of choomba.

“what did you do bruh”  
Schluut asks, looking down at him and cweep 

“I dwunno Uwu, Ceoopie brain imploded after he saw my metal gahonkadonkies!!”  
Charlie damelio relpys.

“Of course he did, now shut the frick up and come witjb me mr choomba” schlatt say to chair.

Schlier picks up choomba and they run through they house, and they explode thrwee whole walls to get outside. Outside the worl is in shambles.  
the anime cat girl babes are causing mass destruction, and strikeing fear into the heart of the country. 

Schlatt yells over The screams of pain coming from everyone around them. 

“Come on Choomb. This is the doing of Teed, Multimillionär milk saler, he has gained access to Area 51 and all of the catgirls, and we need to obliterate him.” 

“Uwu ok Schlatable”

Slut turns into a table, because in that sentence, choombitch invoked the power of the almighty trave. 

a voice booms from the sky, and for a moment, the world is quiet. 

“you table now lmao”

“well I guess I’m table”  
Schutable says solemnly.

“I guess so schlatg”

“Chalre can we cauge mischief?”

“Yeaj lets go torture ted!!!!!!!”

So they went to the mean mean ilk man ted to bother him >:(

==

“Teable and romba, wh are you talking?!” ted asdi. “Why do you sound like chare and shaft!?”

“Am schlatt turned into table.”

“am charle am rmoba.”

“Thats dumb and i hate you both” ted said angrylhy

“No you!!! Youre not my real dad!” gay gschlajt said, jumping at the milk boy

“Ahs! That hurts you fucking tableslut!”

“Fuck you!” charmelion said , vacuming teds feetsies

“You are both orrible little shits and i hate you”

“WE HATE YOU DOO!” THEY BOTH YELLED!!!! THEY WERE SO MAD

Charlie takes co-op gas station ™ off of his back, who was there da whole time, na d throws him at thneed. 

“Fruck you !!!1!!”  
Charliekroomab screams at tweesd 

Coorparal gas station ™ rises from the grave, after getting another whiff off chaorlesies hot and sexy robot body, and clings onto teebs face like a facecrab.

chomba enables PVP 

table slut thunks away on his chair legs while gas station distract teed, and steals the missile codes, and activated a missilae uwu. 

rhode island has officially been excommunicated, and the cat girls went along with it. 

and then they woke up and it was all a dream, the end  
:relieved:

**Author's Note:**

> thamk to CarolimePie for helping me create this absolute travesty


End file.
